


Subtle.

by cackermanm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cackermanm/pseuds/cackermanm
Summary: Eventual smut. Violence.Levi can tolerate Erwin. Even the crazy scientist named Hanji.But the one person he cannot stand, and who he hates, is Captain Corrina Avery.She’s indifferent. Stubborn. Stoic. Has anger problems. Always seems unbothered.Levi hates her. And he drives Corrina Crazy.
Relationships: Levi/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Corinna. 

The constant beeping of my alarm clock pried my heavy-lidded eyes open. 

Still in my sleepy daze, I lazily sat up as my brain began to circuit regularly again. 

That's tough, though. 

Being Captain of a squad in the Survey Corps is overwhelmingly exhausting. Nevertheless, I'm not one to complain about my job and protecting the people within the walls. 

Even so, sometimes the overload of work causes me to become immensely tired. This is one of those days, and that's also when my short temper is more prominent. 

Especially towards Captain Levi. 

Ever since we have met, he and I clashed. Immediately. 

My bold and audacious persona keeps me from being intimidated by anyone. That includes Levi, and when we had met he attempted to assert his dominant and stoic persona. 

Which to his dismay did not affect me. Not even in the slightest, and I felt almost satisfied that his ego broke in front of me. 

I'm conclusion, I despise him. And I'm certain he feels the exact same about me. But, I don't give a damn of how anyone thinks of me.

Excluding my little brother. 

Crap! He starts training to join the military today! 

I practically jumped out of my bed and sped to his room, swinging the door open quickly. 

I relaxed when I saw him already awake, and ready for the day to begin. 

He seems more organized than me, which isn't usually the case. 

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Corbin queried, eyebrows raising. 

"No, was checking to see if you were awake. Be ready in ten minuets." 

His sky-blue eyes darted me up and down as he let out a chuckle. "You'll be ready in ten minutes? You aren't even in uniform!" 

I playfully scoffed, "I can be ready within that given time, y'know!" 

•••

I walked along side Corbin until we got to his assigned training area, and he seems to be excited about his first day. 

But, I'm worried about my little brother. He's always shown interest in following mine and our fathers footsteps. 

I'm still not sure if he's doing this to make us happy and proud for him, or if he's doing it because he truly wants to. 

I wanted to become a scout because to me, my dad was inspirational and brave. That's what I've aspired to be since I was a kid. 

So, I joined. 

I was second best in my class, and I was incredibly proud of myself for working long hard hours of their training. 

Eventually, years later, I was appointed to a Captain of my own squad due to my abilities and the amount of Titans I've killed. 

Which is right on the margin to Captain Levi, who was named Humanity's Strongest soldier. What a stupid name for a irritating guy. 

"Well, I'll let you know how it goes!" Corbin loudly beamed, snapping me from my clouded thoughts. 

"Yes, please do. Love you!" I softly said, patting his golden blonde locks. 

Corbin knitted his brows together as he cheeks burnt red. "Stop! You're going to embarrass me!" 

"Hm, fine. Sorry." I replied, retreating my hand from his head. 

After Corbin wasn't in eyeshot any longer, I continued on walking to my own destination. 

Today was going to be a pain, and that's because since mine and Levi's squad contain the strongest soldiers, we've got to discuss the mission we're going on together. 

Being Captain certainly has its downfalls. 

•••

"Care to explain what took you so god damn long?" Levi harshly reprimanded, the second I stepped foot before him. 

Leave it to Levi to make me instantly snap. 

"That's none of your concern, Levi. Hmm, sorry to have kept you waiting only five minuets." I sarcastically countered. 

His aggravating stoic expression did not falter at the words I spoke. And that pisses me off more than anything. 

"I don't give a single shit," He replied, ripping his dagger-like eyes away from me and to both our squads. 

"My apologies for this interruption. Let's get focused on the mission now." 

Did he seriously just call me an interruption!? God I hate this guy and how he's completely unbothered by what I said. 

But, I do have to set my mind on this mission and nothing else that is currently boiling my blood. 

"My squad will take the front. Captain Corinna's squad will follow behind, but not too far. Make sure you can spot us at all times." 

I nodded with agreement. 

"Also, remember that this village we are traveling to is said to be covered with Titans. Commander Erwin wants us to retrieve something that is inside. So, stay sharp and don't get eaten." 

What a nice pep talk. 

"Sir!" Our squads yelled in unison. 

They all began to disperse and head to the hand to hand combat training they've been assigned, and to be honest I was planning to participate as well. 

However, a particular piece of the plan had caught my attention, that wasn't told to me by commander Erwin. 

He had relied to me that mine and Levi's squad would journey to the village and seek any refugees from the Titans infiltration. Erwin also informed that we were to wipe out as many as possible, and if there was any sign of our defeat, we are to retreat immediately. 

But, going back to Levi's commands, he had stated a whole different reasoning for this mission. 

Why wasn't I told the truth? Does the commander not have trust in me? 

What makes this worse is that Levi knows the entire truth and not me. 

"Hey, if all you're going to be is distracted, don't think about coming along with the remainder of us. We don't have time for mistakes." 

Well if I wasn't angry enough before, now he's got me. 

I stormed over to Levi and forcefully shoved him backwards, only his feet stayed planted in the same exact spot they were previously stood. 

His face was painted with amusement. 

"Listen, Avery," He nastily spat, roughly squeezing both of my wrists with his hands. "I don't give a fuck if you're also a Captain, and not a cadet. You pull a stunt like that again, I won't hesitate to treat you like one." 

How foolish can he be? Levi trying to act high and mighty with some added violence, is not merely enough to get me afraid. 

Instead, it feeds my rage even more. It makes me want to disobey his meaningless orders, it makes me want to lash out. 

Just seeing him drives me crazy. He drives me insane. And I will forever hate him for being so fucking annoying. 

My lips pulled up into a smirk, and I showed no sign of restraining his hold on my wrists so he would know that his act doesn't scare me. 

"Well, it's quite unfortunate for you that I'm not a cadet. I'm a Captain, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about that." 

"Tch," Levi harshly threw my wrists away from him as he stepped back. "Damn, now my hands are dirty." 

Without thinking, I clenched my fists tightly into a ball as I brought my arm back preparing to punch him in the face, but, before I could, a pair of soft hands snaked around my torso, making me become stiff due to being uncomfortable.

Ah, it's Hanji. 

"Now, now, let's not get all violent here!" Her usual uplifting voice testified.

I sharply exhaled, knowing that if our fight were to resume, Hanji would no doubt run for the Commander. 

Levi smirked cockily, assuming that I'm furious our upcoming fight was halted. I also hate when he's right about things. 

"Fine. I'll stop if you let go of me." I assured. 

I felt Hanji's arms release from me, letting my body relax again. 

"Now, Corinna, why don't you go advise your squad for a bit? I have to speak with Captain Levi." 

I scowled at Levi before walking away, letting them discuss whatever it may be. 

This mission is going to be my living hell.

•••


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Corrinas squad go on a mission together, but their fighting continues.

It was the day of Corinna and Levi's squads mission together. 

And both of them were dreading it. 

Levi finds it difficult to tolerate people in general. But, something about Corinna Avery makes his insides boil and his irritability to easily exponentially rise. 

He knows as a Captain of a squad in the survey corps is a professional job- to which he tries his best to not cross any lines when it comes to people aggravating him. 

But, many lines have been crossed when it comes to Corinna. 

He despises her with every part of him. Levi could name never ending reasons as to why he feels strong aversion for her. 

So when it comes down to having to do missions with her- his mood greatly deteriorates. 

Corinna and her squad were currently readying their horses together- laughing and cracking jokes even though this mission could be life or death. 

Any mission for the survey corps was in fact life or death, but Corinna portrays no sign of fear of what could potentially happen. 

"How's Corbin doing with his training?" Lila, who was apart of Corinna's squad asked as she jumped on her brown colored horse. 

Corinna followed suit while replying, "Good, I think. I'm worried because he's obviously working himself way too hard." 

Lila nodded, "I'm sure he just wants to follow in your footsteps, by being high in class." 

"That's true. I don't want him to feel obligated too, y'know? I'll be proud of Corbin no matter what." 

Lila cracked a smile. "Well, he's lucky to have you as his big sister." 

From a small distance, Levi was starring stoically at them, as he assumed they were not focusing on the mission but instead slacking off. 

He became irritated. 

Levi groaned lowly while storming over to the two oblivious girls- who were now making their horses walk over to join with Levi's squad. 

"Avery." Levi aggressively said, gaining her attention as she immediately furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing his voice. 

"What?" Corinna replied with an ever harsher tone, slowly making Levi completely snap. 

His eyes then ignited a fire- as they bore directly into the blondes sky-blue eyes. 

She knew that he was angry with her already, but, she didn't care wether he was mad or not. 

And his glare didn't intimidate her in the slightest. 

Corinna returned the fiery stare, telling him through her own orbs that he was not causing her any fear.

"Do I need to explain to the Commander about your insubordination?" He cocked a singular eyebrow. 

The blonde's lips quivered as she held in a laugh. "Insubordination? I've been getting my squad ready for the mission this entire time." 

"You're too immature to have a squad. And it shows." 

"Oh, because we show personality and you're all doom and gloom all the time?"

"You can act tough all you want. But, when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, you know who would be on the ground coughing up their own filthy blood." 

Corinna smirked. "You're threatening me, Captain?" 

"I told you I would start treating you as a cadet. And from this point forward, I'm following through with my words." Levi finished, not letting Corinna respond by walking away to fetch his own horse. 

Lila's hands were slightly shaking from Levi's fearful persona. "How does Captain Levi not scare you? He wasn't even scolding me yet I'm a shaken mess." 

Corinna looked at her squad member and shrugged her shoulders. "I've come across people worse than him before. So, I'm pretty much immune to his aggressiveness." 

"Really? Like who?" Lila queried. 

The blonde swallowed hard as flashing memories clouded her mind- swarming her with bloodshed and curdling screams. 

"Alright, we will be heading out now. Remember to keep your guard up at all times, stay focused, and remain alive!" Levi commanded, pulling Corinna's haunting memories from her mind. 

"Just people." Corinna vaguely answered, leaving her squad member confused, but she just let it go for the time being. 

Corinna's squad began following closely behind Levi's on their horses, scanning the area thoroughly for any Titans.

A slight shake from the ground caught Corinna's attention, but she disclosed it as her horse running at a different pace. 

That was, until she studied the horses hoof movements as the ground shook once again, her eyes widening at the realization. 

She shot her head up and yelled, "Levi!" 

Levi cocked his head back with an annoyed expression. "What is it!?" 

Corinna's eyes flicked every which way, attempting to locate the source that was causing the ground to pound underneath her. 

"The ground is shaking, I believe there's a Titan nearby!" The blonde informed. 

Levi was about to reprimand her, but before he could do so a ten meter titan peeked around the surrounding trees, running at an alarming pace. 

Suddenly, another Titan showed itself also sprinting behind the ten meter Titan, but this one was smaller than the ten meter- and both were going in the direction of the scouts. 

"Corrina, take the smaller bastard. I'll get the ten meter!" Levi ordered as he carefully propped himself standing on top of his black horse. 

She obliged, using the rope that was around her horses neck by whipping its neck to make it go faster. The horse went around Corinna and Levi's squad, going for the Titans. 

Corinna placed her hands on her horse and stood up, readying herself to fight the Titan. She's killed many of them, so she wasn't worried nor scared of it. 

She was excited. 

Once Corinna was close enough to the Titan, she aimed her grapple hooks at the Titans lower leg, and proceeded to fire. 

She jumped of her horse for a boost, swinging through the air almost elegantly as she swung through the Titans open legs. Now on the Titan, Corinna ran up its back before unhooking the grappling hooks of the ODM gear, before plunging them inside of the Titans back. She then jumped from its lower back, while in the air taking out the swords. Using her odm gear she pulled herself back in, at the same time slicing deep into the Titans nape- causing it to instantly die and tumble to the ground. 

Corrina stayed foot on its nape as it fell, her odm gear keeping her stiff from potentially falling off from the Titan. 

Meanwhile, Levi had already killed the ten meter and returned to his horse, as for the squads they halted waiting for the next orders. 

Corrina retraced her grapple hooks from the Titans body and placed her swords inside the holster, letting out a deep breath of satisfaction. 

"You going to just stand there for several years or are you going to get back on your damn horse?" Levi sarcastically asked. 

The blonde shot Levi a scowl, before walking to her horse to get back on it. 

God, she hated him and his sour attitude. 

"Next time, don't take that long!" 

Corrina could feel her anger at the Ackerman rising quickly. How could he scold her for taking long at killing a titan? She doesn't have the awesome power that he possesses. She's merely a normal human who happens to be good at what she does. 

"Shut up, will you, Levi?! I'm sick of your shit!" Corinna yelled, knowing that losing her temper at a time like this was wrong. But, she couldn't stop it when it comes to Levi. 

Because to her, everything about him makes her skin crawl with rage. 

How was he not content that she risks her life like everyone else by killing Titans? Humanities biggest threat? Being quick has nothing to do with it. 

"Tch," Levi groaned, ignoring her words. "Let's keep going, and no more talking unless you spot a Titan!" 

Corinna gritted her teeth together as her hands started to shake from annoyance. 

Nobody could make her this mad. 

That was something only Levi could do. 

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but, Lila caught on and abruptly stopped her from causing another argument to break out. 

"Corinna, just drop it. It's not worth it, okay?" The Brunette whisper yelled, trying not to let Levi overhear. 

She was about to snap at her squad mate- but Lila was gazing at her with condoling emerald eyes, and they made her calm down. 

"Okay," Corrina sighed. "Sorry." 

The horses began to run again, as a thick silence fell upon the air. 

The blonde was just glad she didn't have to hear Levi at this moment. 

-


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both squads make it to the village. Levi and Corrina get stuck together as partners.

The horses stopped as the two squads approached the battered and destroyed village. Buildings were crumbling, the air smelt of blood. 

Corrina felt uneasy as she scanned around, looking for survivors. But, her eyes didn't lie on any. 

She awaited for Levi's command, though she wanted to send her squad around the village to make sure there wasn't civilians alive. 

"Levi?" 

The Ackerman displayed a stoic expression, but, Corinna could tell he was thinking of what course of action to take. 

He cleared his throat before answering, "There could be Titans anywhere. Me, Corinna, oluo and Lila will clear out the village. The rest of you search for survivors." 

Corinna

I smirked with satisfaction at hearing Levi command that I help with killing the Titans. That's how it should be, of course. 

"I'll go with Lila!" Oluo announced, sending Lila a smirk, making me become agitated since that means I'm stuck with Levi fucking Ackerman. I'd rather get eaten by a Titan. 

Lila apologetically smiled at me as she kicked her leg gently against her horse, signaling for him to begin walking. 

Oluo's horse strutted next to her as he began making small talk, which was great for them. 

Unfortunately for me, all I had to look forward to was fighting with Levi plus rampaging Titans. Not so great. 

Levi shot me a glare while letting out a 'Tch.' Just by hearing that, I knew that he was also against being partnered with me. 

"Shouldn't we head in?" I asked, breaking the loud silence that fell upon the air after Lila and Oluo left us alone. 

Levi's almond shaped eyes squinted, his brows knitting together. "Start going-."

Our conversation was interrupted as pounding emerged from the ground underneath us- letting us know there was a decent sized Titan coming our way, ready to devour our bodies. 

I looked behind me in the direction of the thumping footsteps, my golden blonde hair dancing with the wind as I did so. 

A fifteen meter Titan with a large stomach popping out was running directly at Levi and I- and the look of desperation for us was prominent from the speed it was sprinting. 

However, as always, I didn't fear it. The feeling of excitement washed over me like a warm summer breeze, with determination laced within it. 

I glanced at Levi. "I'm going to kill it." 

It was a demand, and I assumed he would ignore me and go for the kill himself, but, to my surprise, he just nodded in response. 

But, now wasn't the time to think about why Levi suddenly decided not commence an argument with me. 

Instead, a smile tugged on the corner of my lips as I sturdied myself on top of my horse- making sure that I was balanced enough to use my ODM gear. 

I focused my vision only on the Titans body and the way it was running, studying its movement thoroughly, but, quickly. 

When it's right foot was stomped on the ground, it's left shoulder titled upwards a bit- which was perfect to my advantage. 

I waited for the Titan to step again, and once it did, I aimed and released my grappling hooks at its shoulder. The hooks successfully plunged into the Titans flesh, and I swung through the air a little behind the Titan, and then flung backwards until I was above it's nape. 

In one motion I took out my swords and spun around, slicing deep into the nape, sending a spurt of it's blood to splatter on my face. 

Keeping the hooks inside of the Titan, I carefully stood on his upper back as it flopped limply to the ground, making a dust cloud thicken the cool air. 

I unhooked the grappling hooks while returning my swords into the holster as I jumped down from the freshly killed Titan. 

Looking up at Levi, he had the same plain and bored facial expression displayed while I had a smile curved on my lips. 

After seeing his dissatisfied glare my smile pressed into a straight line. 

God- nothing will make him think highly of me! I have put in years and years of hard work and dedication to get to the position I'm currently in, and this is how he thinks of me?! 

Wait- why do I even give a single shit what he thinks about my skills? I know they're great, and so does Commander Erwin. That's why I'm a Captain and have my own god damn squad. 

'Humanities Strongest,' they say. 

Well, Levi Ackerman. I'm coming for your spot. I will become the strongest soldier one day, so don't forget it. 

"How long are you going to stand there? You managed to kill one Titan, so pipe down on the overconfidence and get on your horse." 

I balled my hands into tight fists, my short temper getting the best of me. 

He drives me crazy. 

I inhaled deeply and exhaled, forcing myself to calm down before I snap. This isn't what the mission is about, we have a job to do. 

And I will not let his snide remarks anger me. I will manage to keep things professional and mask my irritability with a calm composure. 

"You're right, Levi." 

The befuddlement was blatantly jutting inside of his grey eyes- which only fed my self esteem. This is way more entertaining than fighting with him. 

I got on my horse and awaited his next orders as the confusion diminished from his eyes. 

He hesitated, but then spoke his command, "Stay beside me at all times while we go inside of the Village. I have to search for what Commander Erwin sent us for." 

For now while I'm putting on the obedient act, I ignored the part where he mentioned that he was going to search for the object Erwin sent him to locate. 

But I'm still maddened because I wasn't told what was being searched. 

I replaced my hidden rage with a toothy grin. "Okay, lead the way, Levi." 

Levi kicked his horse, making him walk, and I followed suit. 

"Cut the shit already. It's obvious how much you're faking obedience. I'm well aware just how much anger is flowing through you right now." 

That asshole. 

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know that you despise being belittled. Especially by someone who's higher up than you. Also, the way you pathetically smiled after you killed that Titan gave away how much you wanted me to praise you." 

Is he really that egotistical? Fuck, he fucking makes me fill with immense rage that it could drive me to insanity. 

I immediately broke the mask and yelled out venomously, "Go fuck yourself, Levi. You know absolutely nothing about me! But, I know that you are nothing but a short fucking bastard who enjoys making other peoples lives a living hell, more intense than the one we're currently living in!" 

Tension clouded us. 

My eyebrows furrowed, glaring at him even though he was in front of me enough to where I could only view the back of his head. 

Only a muttered 'Tch' could be heard. 

-


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrina returns home to find out her dad is missing. //// Levi requests to see her.

Pieces of our villages houses were tossed through the air like they meant nothing. 

Guts and blood were soaking the ground. 

My friends being battered and devoured in a instant. Almost as if they never existed. Gone. Just like that. Forever. 

Running. 

I was running as fast as I could due to my ODM gear's gas being fully depleted. 

Stomps, roaring, and screaming echoed the atmosphere. 

Even though it was but a mere muffle to me. 

My home. I was getting closer. I felt the comfortable warmth of my family heating up my body. 

They weren't dead. 

The gut feeling in my stomach told me so. 

Turning the corner, my heart dropped. It became saturated with sorrow and disbelief. 

"Corrina, run!" 

Is what she yelled to me, desperately. The cracks in her voice gave away just how frightened she was. 

But, even so, she smiled. 

She repeated herself, louder this time, as giant hands gripped around her entire body. 

Her legs kicked, her hands flailed. Her ocean blue eyes showcased defeat. 

"Corrina, get out of here! Run!" 

I couldn't. I was frozen. 

There has to be something I can do. 

Why can't I just move? 

A blood curdling scream emerged as she became food for the monster. 

A haunting, ear piercing scream. 

It made me sick. 

This world is hell. 

"Hey! I won't say it again, wake up! We are leaving in twenty minutes!" 

My eyes shot open, Levi's harsh voice waking me. 

I groaned and sat up, recollecting myself from the nightmare I just had. 

Or, was it a flashback dream about the past? Had that happened? 

Whatever, I can't think about that right now. Though, the dream did take a toll on my body. My skin was covered with a sheet of cold sweat, and my breathing was heavy. 

"Okay." I simply replied as I slowly stretched out my arms, calming down my breaths. 

After the mission to search for survivors and to retrieve what Erwin sent Levi to get, we decided to lay low at a cabin just fifteen minutes away from the wall. 

Of course, Levi put up a fight about it. But, so did my squad and I. When we go on missions we usually rest up for the night before heading back home. 

"And when we arrive back be sure to bathe. You look like you showered in sweat." Levi criticized before leaving the room. 

I badly wanted to run out there and punch him in the face for being snarky first thing in the morning, but, I'm freshly woken up and feel groggy. 

I still had enough energy to be angry, though. Because just hearing Levi's voice irks me to the bone. 

The door swung open once more, and thinking it was Levi coming in to scold me again, I snapped. 

"Get the fuck out- I'm coming!" 

"Oh- I'm sorry Captain Corrina! Forgive me!" Stephan, who was apart of my squad immediately replied. 

Upon realizing it was only him, I relaxed and felt bad for screaming. 

"It's you, no I'm sorry. Come in." I softly reassured, watching his deep brown eyes decompress. 

Stephan smiled and took a seat at the edge of the bed I was lying in. 

He was one of the first people I chose to be in my squad. Stephan came second in his class and is a very talented soldier. He's killed ten Titans and has five assists, and to top it off he's insanely loyal to me and always sticks by my side. I'm grateful to have him not only be apart of my squad, but, as a friend as well. 

"Is Levi being considerate towards you?" I asked, making sure he wasn't belittling my soldiers or yelling at them for anything stupid. 

Stephan shook his head. "No, he can be tough but he's been alright to us." 

When I heard those words, I didn't believe it in the slightest. Or perhaps I didn't want to believe it, because Levi is a douche bag to almost everyone. Even the Commander. 

"Uh, you sure? You know you can tell me, I'll talk to him about it." 

"I'm positive. I'd tell you if he was." Stephan assured, still smiling. 

"Okay, good. I'm going to get my gear on and meet you out there. Is there anything you needed?" 

He itched the top of his ashy blonde hair as a hint of red tinted his cheekbones. 

"I was checking to make sure you were okay. I heard Captain Levi being rude to you.." 

I smiled, appreciating Stephan's kindness. He really is always here for me in more ways than one. Plus, his aura brightens up the mood even if it's a dark gloomy day. He's a great person. 

"I'm alright, thank you, Stephan." 

He stood up and walked to the door. "No need to thank me, Captain." He said and then shut the door behind him. 

-

Our squads made it back safely, with no casualties. We only spotted two Titans, and Levi took them both himself. 

I had some paperwork to do, which was a drag, but now I'm heading home to be with my little brother, and possibly my dad if he's there. 

He never usually is. 

My dad, after a certain time, began heavily drinking. Don't get me wrong- he's very kindhearted and wants what's best for Corbin and I. 

But, recently, the bar has been his new home. 

I do like when he here, though. It makes me feel content and like how things used to be. 

Well, almost. 

As I entered my home through the door a pleasant smell filled my nose, making my mouth salivate. 

"Is that you, Sis?" Corbin yelled from the kitchen. 

After taking off my shoes, I walked to the kitchen to see Corbin cooking up something. 

It wasn't shocking, since he is always here alone, but, there were plates of different kinds of delicious foods scattered around the table. 

I approached him and ruffled his blonde hair a bit, feeling happy to see him again. 

Corbin furrowed his eyebrows and groaned, "You're messing up my hair, don't get it on the meat!" 

I giggled and apologized. 

"Is all of this for you?" I asked sarcastically. 

He smiled, and I swear seeing him smile makes me feel cheerful, and it brightens up my mood immediately. 

One thing is certain, I will never take having him and my dad still here for granted. This world can be cruel and is filled with bloodshed. 

But, I'm glad they're alive. I'm glad I still have people whom I love and care about. 

"C'mon. Aunty Hanji came by to check on me earlier and said you would be back today! So, I decided to make us both dinner!" Corbin beamed. 

I toothily grinned at my little brother and was filled with gratitude that Hanji stopped by to see him. I may act like she annoys me, which she does sometimes, but her and I are friends. 

"Thanks, Corby." 

"Don't call me that!" He wined, using a spatula scooping up the meat to transport it to a plate. 

After getting a plate full of the food I wanted, Corbin and I sat down at the table next to each other. 

"How's training?" I asked, stabbing a piece of meat with my fork before putting it in my mouth. 

"It can be exhausting at times, but, I never give in and always do my best." He boasted. 

I swallowed my food before replying, "That's good, I'm proud of you, y'know." 

"Thanks, sis." 

My eyes then flicked around our small home, searching if my dad was anywhere inside. But to my disappointment, I'm sure if he was Corbin would have made him dinner too. 

Like Corbin could read my mind, he spoke lowly, "Dad hasn't come home in days. If I'm honest, I'm worried about him." 

It's normal for dad to be absent for a night, because then he comes home to sleep and shower before heading out again. 

But, to hear that he hasn't come back within days, it's shaken my worries a bit. 

What if he had gotten into a bar fight? Or got alcohol poisoning? Or maybe he got to tired to walk home and crashed on the streets. But even so, that's still worrisome. 

Especially for Corbin, he's still a kid. As much as he wants to understand our father, he can't. He must be scared and filled with anxiety. 

I flashed him a smile, "Don't worry, after dinner I'll go to his normal bar spot, alright? I'm sure he's okay." 

Corbin seemed to relax at my words, which was good. I hate seeing him upset. 

"Do you have to go on any new missions soon?" He asked with a sad tone. 

"In a few days. I'll be sure not to stay long at my office, okay?" 

"Okay!" He effused while stuffing another piece of meat in his mouth. 

I feel bad for being gone so much, but, it can't be helped. Being apart of the survey corps basically takes control of your life. 

That's what I signed up for though, saving people's lives. It really does bring me joy seeing everyone's hopeful faces. 

-

I arrived at the bar my dad usually comes to, and walking in the smell of body odor, booze, and cigarettes burned my nose, and made my stomach churn. 

Heads turned towards me, mostly middle aged and older men. There was a handful of women, but the ratio was more men than women. 

I began walking around, trying to pick my dad out from the crowd. 

But, the sick feeling in my stomach grew once I realized he wasn't here. 

What happened to him? Is he okay? 

What am I going to tell Corbin? 

An idea popped into mind, so I approached the bar tender and took a seat at the bar. 

"What can I get you, dear?" He asked while cleaning a glass cup. 

"Oh, I'm not here for a drink. I was wondering if you have seen my father. He's a regular here, and his name is Mark Avery." 

The bartender cringed upon hearing his name. 

"Ah, him. Well, he starts fights left and right. So, I had to ban him from coming here." 

Fuck. Am I going to have to go to every damn bar? I still have to get up early and train with my squad, plus watch over the scouts hand-to-hand combat. 

I felt my stress rise, and now I don't know what to do. Hope for him to come back? Go the the MPs? That's probably the best and only option left. 

"Okay, thanks. And can I actually get two shots of vodka?" 

Alcohol is what I desperately need in my overwhelmed and stressed system right about now. I'm not a heavy drinker, but I will indulge in some during times like this. 

"Coming right up!" 

-

I returned home feeling utterly dissatisfied and nervous. I just don't want Corbin to be more worried and upset. 

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw a familiar face. Which only means two things; I have to go back to my office or someone needs me for something. 

"Hey, sis. Aunty Hanji came by to tell you something. Did you find dad?" 

I let out a sigh. "He got banned from the bar. I'm so sorry, Corbin. I'll reach out to the MPs tonight." 

Corbins face dropped which made me sad for him. 

Hanji brightly smiled, "Levi wants to go over some paperwork with you. And since your home is close to the barracks, he sent me!" 

I know it's about my job. And at the end of the day I've got to deal with it. 

But, that knowing fact didn't stop me from becoming extremely furious. I came home from a mission to spend time with my brother, only to find out my dad is missing, and Corbins upset. I'm upset. Angry. 

Angry at my father for disappearing for this long, knowing he has a young son at home waiting for him. 

Angry at Levi simply because he wants to go over paperwork, probably regarding the next mission. 

"It's okay, sis. I understand." Corbin smiled, but, I could tell it was forced and he was hiding how distraught he was. 

Hanji sent me an apologetic look as she softly grabbed my hands. "I will let the MPs know. You go to Levi's office." 

That made me calm down a little. 

"Thank you." 

-

I knocked on Levi's office door, dreading having to even see his face. Let alone deal with his irritating personality. 

"State your name and purpose!" 

I took a deep breath and tried to remain composed, not having the energy to fight with him tonight. 

"Corrina. Paperwork." 

The door opened revealing Levi, who was still in his uniform. 

"You smell like booze." 

It was an insult, but, I'm too drained to even retort back. I remained silent and took a seat in front of his desk as he returned to his. 

Levi raised a brow, "No counter, hm?" 

I didn't reply to that comment. Instead, I wasted no time into getting straight to work with the paperwork. 

"What's it for? The next mission?" 

"Oh, she does speak after all." He ridiculed. 

"Levi, get off my back and just answer me." I lowly groused, rubbing my temple with my fingers. My head began to pound, due to this long stressful day. 

"Tch. Yes, it's for the mission. I've already filled out what I have too," He slid the papers towards me. "You fill out the rest." 

I attempted to read, but the headache only started to grow worse. It felt like there was a tight elastic band around my head, and the pounding became more frequent. 

I rested my chin on my hand and glanced up at Levi, who was focused on his own paperwork. 

"Can I have some water?" I hesitantly queried. 

He groaned, but got up. 

"I can get it-."

"It's fine. Don't want you making a mess." He interrupted. 

Even though I was offended, I was glad I didn't have to get up. The ache in my head was to distracting and frankly, I'm in the mood to go to bed. 

Levi placed the cup next to me and I instantly chugged the entire glass of water, a few droplets hitting his desk. 

"Tch, you can clean that up." 

I put the cup down and reached for a pen that was next to the papers. 

"It's water. It will dry." 

Levi groaned and I looked at him again, he had on a quizzical facial expression. 

Yeah, he definitely knows something is off about me. 

I just hope by now the MPs located my father. 

-


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Levi’s office, Stephan comes by to announce bad news. 
> 
> Levi and Corrina fight again, but it keeps getting worse.

*corrina is 5'5 btw:)* 

Corrina

My headaches died down, but now I was extremely exhausted from doing all this reading, and from the long day I've had. 

I was to distracted thinking about my fathers whereabouts, and if Corbin was doing okay home alone. 

He's fifteen- and has already dealt with a great deal of pain from this world. As his sister, all I want is for him to grow up and be happy. 

And knowing that will happen out of luck- it hurts my heart for him. For father. The scouts, and of course humanity. 

I'm immensely proud of him for joining the military so that he can help save people just like my dad and I did. 

But, I'm scared. I'm so frightened that one day he will go on a mission and won't come back. 

That will be the worst thing to ever happen to me. Losing him. 

Even so, I'm educated and strong enough to conclude that living in this world and joining the scouts means death. 

As horrific and sorrowful that is- is a fact. And I've known this since I was a child. And I've been okay with living with that fact, even if it is horrible. 

It's expected. 

Suddenly, the door to Levi's office swung open- an out of breath Stephan standing with a face full of condolence. 

Just what the hell is going on? A breach? Did the Titans get through the walls? 

Levi stood up with his eyebrows raised from confusion, and I followed suit, rising to my feet as I sped-walked over to Stephan. 

"Who told you that you could walk in without knocking first? Tch. Let me guess, your immature Captain?" Levi asked as he looked up at me. 

Stephan shut the door, taking a deep breath before speaking. "With all do respect, sir, please don't say that about my Captain." 

My eyes dilated from shock, simply because I've never heard Stephan talk back to a higher up before. Let alone the Captain Levi, who was known for beating soldiers for insubordination. And he did it for me. 

Levi's face shot a intimidating look to Stephan, and I knew that all hell was about to break loose, and we don't even know what he had come to tell us. 

Levi stepped forward, but, Before anything could happen, I grabbed his wrist gently- causing him to glare up at me with his jaw clenched. 

"He obviously has news. Let's hear what he has to say, and I'll deal with him later." I reassured, trying to sway Levi to calm down. 

He yanked his arm out from my grasp and let out a sharp 'tch'. 

"Fine. What is it?" 

I became nervous the moment Stephan's eyes squeezed shut, the words he needed to speak not   
wanting to come out. 

"My patience with you has already wore thin. Spit it out- now." Levi harshly ordered. 

Stephan nodded his head, but refused to make eye contact with me. The pit in my stomach began to twist into a knot. 

"The MP's found your father, Captain." 

If it was good news, he wouldn't have been struggling to say it that much. And that's when I assumed the worst has happened, but, it's like I said before, right? 

Everyone will die. 

It's a fact. 

It hurts. 

But I've got to keep going. For him. For Corbin. For the scouts. 

But, god, does it ache on the inside. 

"He's dead, isn't he?" 

Stephan widened his eyes at how calm I sounded, almost as if he didn't believe that I said those words so casually. 

I have to. I need to stay strong and act like I can grow from this. Perhaps I can, by surpassing Levi one day and becoming someone who humanity depends on. Someone that little kids and even adults look up too. 

I can and will do that for him. 

He just nodded, not able to mutter a reply. 

Oh fuck- Corbin- what am I going to say to him? How am I going to break the news to him? 

I swallowed thickly, remaining composed and professional. 

"Levi, let's finish the paperwork." I glanced down at him- his expression the same as always. 

"Captain.. I'm.. I am so sorry for your loss.. shouldn't you.. go home to-."

None of this was Levi's business, and I didn't want it to be. This was something I had to deal with later- when I'm not in the middle of doing my job. 

"That's enough, Stephan. Thanks for telling me, you can go now." 

He gulped and nodded before leaving the office. 

Yes, this happens. Death, in this world, is all the time and for right now I have to just deal with that fact. 

Telling Corbin, that's something I have to do later. Maybe staying here was a good distraction, but, I don't care. 

I can't tell him at this moment. I'm not ready. 

I returned to my seat across from Levi- who was back to filling out papers already. 

"Just to let you know, one thing I'm certainly not is an immature Captain. I might not be violent and ruthless like you. However, I do discipline my soldiers when they speak out of turn or if they are insubordinate. And I'll put up with Stephan's tomorrow." 

"If that's true, then you would have in that moment." 

Trying to stay calm was difficult when every inch of your body and your insides becomes extremely raged. Especially after hearing my father passed away, and having to tell my little brother his dad was never coming back... 

I abruptly stood up, slamming my palms against the desk, fingertips roughly digging into the wooden surface. 

"Is it your goal in life... making other people just as miserable as you? You constantly complain, bagger, belittle, and spit out hateful words... and expect nothing but submission and kindness back at you? I get that I'm also vile towards you, Levi. And maybe I would feel bad if you had any ounce of feelings in that dark heart of yours... but, to be honest, I feel ecstatic delivering the same malicious actions as you do. Perhaps it doesn't get to you, you probably don't give a shit. So, let me ask you this, why even be a scout?" 

"Get out." He replied, calmly. 

"Why did you become a scout?" I repeated, ignoring his demand. 

In a flash, Levi approached me, grabbing my arm roughly, pinning it behind me and against my back. I wiggled my arm, attempting to break out of his hold. But, he was too strong. The grip he had on my arm applied aching pressure, causing me to grit my teeth together from the pain. 

"Get. Out." He spat, pushing me forwards, forcing me to walk to the office door. 

Once we got to the door, he reached with his free hand and opened it, using the arm he was holding mine with to shove me out into the hallway. 

He drives me crazy. 

-

As I returned home, reality hit me hard as I remembered that Corbin has no clue that our dad is dead. 

The twisty churn in my stomach overpowered the soreness of my arm from Levi. 

And I couldn't hold back the burning throw up that poured from my mouth. Not once, but three times before I dropped to my knees, spitting out the disgusting saliva that tasted of vomit. 

I looked up alarmed as my front door cracked open, the sight my sore blue eyes saw made my heart drop. 

Corbin, eyes bloodshot and red, his face also a tint of pink with puffiness supporting it. 

The MPs must have came by. 

I stood up, not knowing what to say. It was like my vocal cords froze up- not allowing me to speak. 

But, I didn't have to say anything. 

Corbin ran to me, arms lacing around my torso, embracing me tightly. He silently sobbed onto my shirt, his tears soaking through it. 

"I don't get it. Don't understand. Why him? Everyone you and I care about?" He stuttered through his cries. 

I returned the hug, pulling him closer into me. 

"This world, is the reasoning. It's.. so unfair sometimes. We witness death and think, 'it happens, it's inevitable.' But, Even so, when it happens to us, that's when we realize how much death hurts. Dad is gone, taken from us. And that's how this cruel world works. But, remember, it can make you stronger. It's okay to feel it, and to be upset. He was someone we loved. He was family. And he was also a scout, risking his life to save others. That's why we joined too. So, let's honor him by being the best we can be." 

-


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrina meets the cadets

Corinna 

I didn't get much sleep last night. Too many events occurred in such a small timeframe, and due to that my brain has been scrambled. 

Losing my father does hurt, however, he was already gone in the first place. He was never himself, always drunk and away at bars. 

Corbin is taking it way harder than me, because he's still a kid, and had hope that our dad would become his old self again. 

So, seeing Corbin crying and heartbroken, it also takes a toll on me. 

But, today's a new day and I have duties to tend to. I have to watch over the cadets with Levi while they spar, and give tips and feedback. 

I'm not looking forward to see Levi after our argument last night. He and I bicker every time we're in the same place, but, that was the first time he's actually laid a hand on me. 

He doesn't frighten me, but I was stunned in the moment and couldn't do anything, because of his strength. 

Glancing over at the clock that rested on my nightstand, I decided to get up and get ready since it read six am. I had to be there at seven. 

I rolled out of my bed, gathered my uniform, and a towel before taking a quick shower. 

After I got out and changed, I pulled my blonde hair up into a high ponytail and let the front strands of my hair stay down. 

I decided to check on Corbin before leaving, so I made my way through my home and stopped once I got to his door. I knocked once and then cracked it open, peaking my head in too see what he was doing. 

He was crouched down, putting on his shoes, snapping his head over his shoulder to look at me as he put on a small smile. 

"Good morning, sis." He said lowly. 

From the sound of his voice alone, you could tell he was distraught. 

"Morning. How are you doing? Do you need anything?" 

He shook his head and stood up. "No, thanks though. And I'm doing alright." 

I knew he wasn't, but I assumed he didn't want to think about our dad right now. He would talk to me when he wanted too, that's a fact. 

"Okay, not sure when I'll be home, so don't worry about dinner for me." 

"Okay, have a good day." 

"Same to you." 

-

As I approached Levi on the training grounds a weird churning formed in my stomach, and I'm not sure what it meant. 

He had on the usual straight face, eyebrows furrowed with his lips curved slightly downwards, not even batting an eye when he saw me walking up to him. 

If he was willing to ignore the events of last night, so was I. I'm sure we will find something new to fight about, but, pretending that one never happened was what I wanted to do. 

Because thinking about it made my stomach churn, and made me feel something I couldn't put my finger on, and that bothered me. Was it actually a tiny hint of fear? No, that can't be it. Levi never scares me, even when he does get physically violent. 

"Look who's actually on time." He teased as I stood next to him. 

"Look who's still instigating." 

"I had reason to believe you were not going to show up this morning." 

I looked at him with a confused expression, just what was he talking about? Did he really think putting his hands on me was going to keep me away from my job? 

"Levi, sorry to break it to you, but, nothing you say or do will weaken me. If I have a duty that needs to be done, I will show up and put in the effort." 

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I was referring too. Hanji informed me that she told you to stay home today." 

Now I was really confused, because Hanji never ordered me to stay home. Knowing her, she probably forgot due to doing her titan research. 

I subconsciously chuckled to myself, thinking about her pulling an all nighter learning new information about Titans. She was fascinated by them. 

Levi raised a brow, and that's when I realized I had laughed aloud. 

"Oh, she never told me that. I was just thinking how it might have slipped her mind because of how focused she was doing work." I explained, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Never heard that annoying mouth of yours laugh before. I would rather hear it scream." 

Ah, another thing about me he put on his hate list, this time being my laugh. How generous of him. 

And he would rather hear me scream.. 

I slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to suppress endless chuckles from escaping. 

Levi glared at me, then deeply sighed once he went over his words again. 

"How immature." 

I became serious and fixed my posture as the cadets came outside and stood before Levi and I. 

"Good morning everyone. Today you all will chose a partner and practice hand to hand combat with them. Captain Levi and I will be around to help with technique. Don't slack off, and use the best of your abilities." I announced. 

Levi then stepped forward, "If any of you brats don't take this seriously, you will fight against me. Got it?" 

"Sir!" They yelled in unison, blatantly scared of Levi. 

The cadets proceeded to disperse into pairs. 

"Hey, Levi?" 

"What is it, Avery?" 

I internally groaned, annoyed at him calling me by my last name. 

"If I find a pair that's goofing off, they get to fight me. Okay?" 

"No." 

I glared at him, growing more irritated. 

"Why? Doubting my strength like always?" I asked. 

"Can't you not be so stubborn for once in your damn life?" He questioned, ignoring mine. 

"I'm a Captain too, if you had forgotten. You fighting them is their punishment. I should be able to discipline the cadets if they so happen to not take this seriously." 

Levi stepped inches away from me, grey eyes boring into mine as he looked up at me. 

"None of what you said made me care in the slightest. You are going to listen to my orders. Just watch them, critique them. Inform me if there's a problem." His voice was harsh, not backing down. 

Well, it's like he said. I'm stubborn. So neither will I. 

"Stop telling me that my skills are weak. Stop insinuating that I shouldn't be a Captain. I worked hard for this, it's proven in my documentation. Especially since the commander chose me. Just like he chose you. I'm strong, and you're just lying to yourself because you dislike me. And for what?" 

"Because you never shut your mouth. You always want to cause fights, like you crave them. You're immature, never listen to orders, you act on your own. You do what you want even on dangerous missions, like killing a titan when it isn't necessary." 

"I do that because I know I can! I'm good at killing titans!" 

Levi backed away. "Shut up already and go watch those brats spar."

God, I hate him. 

But, truth is, that wasn't always the case. Sometimes I stretch the truth a bit... because before I was appointed Captain I thought highly of Levi. 

This was previously speaking to him for the first time, though. 

I was in Hanji's squad years ago, that's how her and I became friends. She even recommended me to commander Erwin and that's a key part of how I was able to become a Captain. 

In my eyes back then, he was a spectacular person who loved to save humanity. On missions, I didn't even hear the man utter a word. 

Yes, he still had the 'intimidating' demeanor and a dull straight face. Even so, as a soldier who aspired to be the strongest one day, I admired his abilities from afar. 

I brought it up to Hanji, and she had broken into a fit of laughter. I wondered what was so funny, and then she explained to me how Levi could be stoic and harsh to people. She told me how everyone was afraid of him. 

This made me shocked, since I had assumed his lack of facial emotions were to due some kind of past trauma. He didn't scare me, not even then. 

I convinced myself that Hanji was exaggerating, and decided to make conversation with him, since I had a lot of interest in Levi. 

Worst decision ever. 

The moment I spoke, he was bothered just by my presence. And he insulted me, when all I wanted was to talk. 

Hanji was right, after all. And since then I've deeply despised Levi. I was going to treat him how he treated me, and I didn't care about the consequences. 

I'm very independent and know that I'm a strong soldier. But, for some reason, it immensely agitates me when he makes fun of my skills. 

I guess I was disappointed because he turned out to be a complete dick. He wasn't who I perceived him to be. 

"Mikasa, not so hard." 

I snapped from my thoughts and began focusing back on the sparring. 

I've been around to view everyone, and none of them has slacked off. Levi really does frighten them that much, huh? 

"I'm sorry, Eren." 

I've also learned most of their names. There's Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Reiner, Krista, Annie, Armin, and a couple more who's names haven't burned into my memory yet. 

They're graduating shortly , so I have got to remember to learn each of them. 

"Sir! Is it lunch time yet, sir?" Sasha raised her hand and asked, seeming to be weirdly eager to eat. I did hear her talking to Connie about meat earlier. 

I looked at Levi, curious to see if he was going to yell at her or not. I certainly wasn't, since my stomach lowly grumbled at the words 'lunch'. 

Levi rolled his eyes at her. "Don't disrupt sparring in the future. However, it is time for lunch." 

In response, Sasha excitedly jumped up and down before wrapping her arm around Connies shoulder to begin walking to the cafeteria. 

We all got inside, and the delicious aroma of some type of soup filled my nose, making my hunger pains ache. 

The cadets who's names I did know for sure all sat at a table together, while I watched Levi sit alone with his tray with a bowl of soup on it. 

After getting my fix, I sat across from Levi at the table which was vacant with the exception of us. 

I heard him heavily sigh as I picked up my spoon, which flicked my low temper on. 

"You're bothered by me sitting here?" I asked, flicking my eyes to meet his. 

"I'd prefer to sit and eat alone." He bluntly replied. 

I scoffed. 

"Levi, I was literally minding my own business. You're the only other Captain here and-." 

I was cut off by a cadet yelling my name. 

"Captain Corinna, sit with us!" Sasha waved her hand, signaling for me to go over to their table. 

Let me debate. 

A Table with the one I hate most, or a bunch of kids. 

Without hesitation, I picked up my tray and stood, happy to get away from Levi. 

"Tch." 

Ignoring him, I walked over to the table filled with cadets and sat at the only empty seat, next to who I believed to be Armin. 

They all seemed like nice kids, so I don't particularly mind eating with them. 

"How is everyone?" I asked, smiling. 

"We're good! And wow, you're way nicer than Captain Levi! Oh- don't tell him I said that!" Connie said slapping his hands over his mouth. 

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not a fan of him either." 

They relaxed with relief. 

"It's good to meet you, I mean, you are one of the best soldiers out there." Eren complimented, itching the back of his neck. 

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you all as well." 

Jean chimed in, "So, how long have you been in the survey corps? And how long did it take to become a Captain?" 

"Is that your way of asking my age?" I teased, his cheekbones heating up. 

"No, no, that's not what I meant." He stuttered. 

I smiled, "I'm only kidding. And it took lots of extra studying, restless nights of ODM gear and cardboard titan training. Even when it wasn't ordered, I put in the time I could have been sleeping or eating. And that's because my goal was to be the strongest and most dependable soldier, and being that would mean I would easily save the people in the walls from being eaten. Doing all of that caught my former commanders attention, and she then recommended me to Commander Erwin. All it took was... eight years. I've been a Captain for three." 

"Wow, you're amazing!" Armin beamed. 

"Lunch is over now, brats." 

Hearing Levi's harsh tone out of nowhere startled me, making my mood go from good to bad within a mere second. 

"Yes, sir!" 

I stood up to walk with the cadets to their ODM training, when Levi blocked me from moving and further. 

My eyes trickled down to him, glaring hard wondering why he was getting in my way. 

"You aren't coming." 

"Yes, I am." I retorted back as I stepped sideways to continue walking. 

Levi huffed and again, stopped me. 

That got me angry.

"Levi, get the fuck out of my way!" 

"You weren't assigned to look after this part of their training. Go home." 

I crossed my arms. "I don't care. I want to watch them and see their skills." 

Levi's glare grew more intimidating, almost as if he wanted to kill me. 

So I returned the same look. 

"Just let me walk, Levi." 

"I said no, Avery." 

My fingertips dug aggressively into my brown jacket from the anger Levi caused. 

"Ah, there you are, Corrina!" I heard Hanji's cheery voice break the tension between Levi and I. 

"What is it that you want, Hanji?" Levi queried. 

Hanji approached and hugged me tightly, causing me to become stiff. Physical touch isn't really something I like. 

"Why didn't you remind Corrina she should be home?" She asked into my shoulder. 

Before he could reply, I answered. 

"He did, but, you never told me to stay at home today." 

Hanji released me and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Gosh! I'm always forgetting to do something!" She chuckled at herself. 

"Well, Levi and I thought it was best if you took one day off since you just lost your father." She admitted, and I became momentarily stunned and befuddled. 

What did she mean by her and Levi? Since when did he give a rats ass about anyone? Or, perhaps she threw his name in there to get me to stop fighting with him. 

My glance flicked over to Levi, who refused to make eye contact with me. 

"Don't lie, four eyes, it was your idea." 

Hanji softly slapped his shoulder, "Don't be like that, Levi!" 

"It's fine, I'm well aware he doesn't care, and frankly, I don't either." 

She sighed. "Well, it seems to me that you're doing alright. As long as that's the case, I won't make you go home." 

I felt relieved. I really did want to help the cadets with ODM training, those kids are kind and remind me of when I was their age. 

"Thanks, Hanji!" 

Levi groaned. 

"Fine, whatever." 

-


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrina helps Corbin deal with the loss of their father. The cadets graduate, and then Titans breach the walls. 
> 
> Corbin gets in a tough scenario, and Corrina is helpless.

Corrina 

During the cadets ODM gear training, Stephan stopped by to check on me. 

Which I appreciate. Immensely. Dealing with a loss this great is so much easier when you have good friends in your life, mine being Hanji and Stephan. 

"You should be home." He suggested. 

I titled my head up to look at him. 

"I'm fine, really. I'd rather be here than sulking to myself." I answered. 

He chuckled. "Yeah, you hate sulking." 

I laughed along with him. 

A blush then appeared Stephan's cheekbones as he scratched at his ashy blonde hair. "So, I have been meaning to ask you something."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" 

His eyes moved from mine to behind me, a silent pause taking over us. 

"Well, would you want to maybe.. get dinner with me?" He finally asked. 

Why was he having a hard time saying that? He and I have been close for the three years he's been in my squad... I don't get it, we have gotten dinner together plenty of times. 

Before I could respond, Levi interrupted us. 

"Avery, go see how Connie is doing. He tends to struggle with ODM gear." 

"On it." I blandly said. 

Stephan seemed to look... disappointed? Upset?

I reached for his jacket sleeve and tugged on it, earning his attention back on me. 

"Obviously I'll get dinner with you. But, why were you acting like I would say no?" I asked, genuinely confused. 

He gulped. "Corrina, I like you... more than a friend." 

Oh. 

OH. 

In that moment I froze, and became momentarily shocked at his sudden confession. 

One fact about me is I've always been too driven by being a soldier, which basically means I never gave a thought about having a boyfriend or girlfriend. 

I never even had a crush, love and relationships are far from my mind. My goal is to help save humanity in keeping the walls standing, slaughtering any Titans that get in the way. 

The only time I've truly thought about it... was right now in this very moment. 

To be honest, I'd probably be a horrible girlfriend. I devote all my time to the scouts and then the rest goes to my little brother. 

But, dating someone in the scouts would give me that time to see them, but the major dilemma with that is, they are here to give their life if need be. 

I don't want to fall in love, only to watch them die. 

Even so, I would feel bad rejecting Stephan. There's nothing against him- he very sweet and has consistently proven his loyalty. We haven't even bickered, not once. 

The idea of a relationship isn't so bad, there's just that fear of them dying. Then again, everyone dies. 

I jolted from my overthinking from being shaken back and forth by somebody. 

I saw Stephan still standing in the same spot- yeah, I know who the hell it was. 

"Earth to Avery, I gave you an order." Levi reprimanded in that low bothersome voice of his. 

Being irritated rather quickly, I bent my arm and launched back my elbow- but, just my luck, he caught it with his hand. 

I groaned, yanking myself from his grasp, turning back to face Stephan, who was anxiously waiting for me to give him an answer. 

"Dinner sounds great. When and what time?" 

I decided to give this a chance. Since we all die anyways, the new idea of having a relationship peeks my interest. I wonder how it feels to be in love. I wonder what it's like. 

Before I die, I want to find out the answers to those questions. 

Stephan's eyes widened, not believing I had just accepted his offer. 

"Um, that's great! Uh.. how about tonight at seven?" 

"Avery needs to go over paperwork tonight." Levi interjected. 

This is news to me, I was never informed that I would be needed tonight. Is this his way of taking away my happiness for his own because of the hatred he has for me? 

"Really, Levi?" I glared into his grey eyes.

"Really, Avery." He glared into mine.

Stephan cleared his throat, "That's okay, how about tomorrow?" 

I nodded, looking at Stephan to give him a smile. "Tomorrow is fine." 

-

"Hey! It says my squad isn't attending this mission!" I complained, reading over the papers Levi handed to me. 

"You still have to sign i-." 

"I know that much, dip shit." I interrupted. "What I want to know is the reason my squad isn't allowed to go anymore." 

Levi heavily sighed. "It's the Commanders orders." 

"You know why. You know everything!" I pointed out, raising my voice. 

"Avery, keep it down. It's getting late." He scolded, getting frustrated. 

"I don't give a single shit, if you haven't noticed. Just tell me." I asserted. 

My persistence seemed to work, because he let out a large breath and began to speak. 

"It's a highly dangerous outing. The commander thought it was best if only one squad went, instead of two. Since my squad is still inferior to yours, he is sending mine." 

That's just fucking annoying. I've been in multiple 'dangerous outings' before and my squad has come back alive with slim to no casualties every time. 

Still, it's not Levi's orders, it's the Commanders. It is not my place to question his decisions, so I guess I'll have to deal with it. 

"When is it?" I queried. 

"We leave the same day the cadets graduate." 

I leaned back in my chair and rested my head against it, briefly shutting my eyes due to exhaustion. 

The bright side is, is that I'll be able to spend some time with my little brother and help him through our dads death. 

"Just sign and your dismissed." 

-

I woke up early since today was the day the cadets graduate. I decided to congratulate them later this evening, after I take the day and stay home with Corbin. 

I also had tomorrow off, since Levi's squad is away and the cadets are done training, which makes me content that I have time to relax. 

Sitting up in my bed, I glanced over at Corbin. he had a rough night so sleeping in my bed helped him calm down. 

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost as if something horrible didn't happen to him. I wish it could stay like that. 

Another thing about me, is that I'm not a crier. If something terrible happens to me or someone close to me, I'm able to feel every ounce of the hurt and torment it causes mentally, but shed no tears due to it. 

I'm not emotionless, because loss and pain tears up my insides, but, still, my body rejects crying. I think it's because of how I raised myself to be; liberated, strong, self-sufficient, determined.

In other words, I can deal with problems in my own head and work them out myself, that's how I've always coped. 

But, sometimes, I want to cry. 

My father is dead, and whenever I'm alone I crave crying, finally letting out every piece of emotion that had been bottled up. 

But, I can't seem to form tears. 

Corbin stirred in his sleep, switching his position to lying on his back. A strand of his blonde hair swooped over his face, and I softly brushed it away, smiling at him even though he can't see me. 

"It'll all be okay, Corbin. Sis will protect you forever." 

-

I never got to congratulate the cadets yesterday, because I took Corbin all around and out to eat. I wanted to spend the whole day with him and try to get his usual cheery mood back. 

It vaguely did, when he was fully distracted by something. 

Which is a start, so that satisfied me at least. 

It's the next day, and I've decided to let Corbin sleep in while I go out for a run. 

Even when I'm not on duty, I enjoy keeping in shape and working out. 

I got dressed in black sweatpants and a matching work out bra, and then threw my hair into a simple high ponytail. 

Before leaving, I left a note explaining to Corbin where I was in case he woke up to me gone, on top of his nightstand. 

I got outside and let the suns rays cascade my skin, pleasantly warming my body. I took a deep breath of the fresh air before beginning my run. 

I tend to run for about an hour, with no selected location. But, I usually end up straying away far from my house. Running fills me with relaxation, and distracts me from my surroundings. 

That's what happened this time, too. I lost track of time and asked a lady what time it was, and it's been 25 minutes since I first started. That wasn't bad, most of the time it's an hour before I realize how far I've gone. 

Suddenly, the ground beneath me started to shake. At first, I assumed I was imagining it, probably due to dehydration. 

But, then, 

"Did you feel that too?" The lady asked me. 

A knot twisted in my stomach. 

This could only mean one thing. 

I was about to turn around to run back home, but a huge rock that was aimed directly at me and the lady caught my attention. 

Not even seconds later screams could be heard every which way. 

Titans have breached the wall. 

I've got to get home to Corbin- right now! 

I grabbed the women's arm and ran with her behind me, fortunately the rock landed inches away from us. 

"Get to your home, immediately!" I yelled before running. 

Running. 

As fast as I could. 

That's funny.... I swear this exact thing has happened before... 

Me, running, 

Running home frantically to my family. 

That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting back to Corbin to keep him safe. 

I was almost too preoccupied with worrying about Corbin, too realize that the people around me were being crushed by the flying rocks. 

Blood. 

I could smell the metallically blood. 

I could see bodies dismembered and torn apart. 

Corbin is inside, but what if a rock... 

No. I can't think like this. He's fine, and soon enough I will get to him. 

Damn it, Levi. Why did you have to go? We need your squads abilities... we need you... 

And these people need me too. After I make sure Corbin is secure, I'm going to the barracks to put on my gear to kill as many Titans as I can. 

Okay, I'm almost home. 

I just have to turn around this corner and.. 

No- no- this can't be happening! 

My fear has come true. 

A rock had landed, right on top of my home. 

Every part of me started to tremble with nerves and worry. 

I ran to the door, but, it's pointless. My house was tiny, every piece of it was crushed... and that means that he was crushed along with it... 

"No... this .. no.. not him!" I screamed, falling to my knees. 

I can't loose Corbin. Not my little brother. 

"Sis! Help!" 

My eyes dilated, that was his voice. His pleads for me to help him. 

In an instant, I went to the direction of his voice. 

"Corbin! Where are you?!" 

"Over here!" 

He was around the corner, to the left. I ran and halted- the sight in front of my eyes causing my entire body to become immobile. 

Corbin was in the Titans hand. 

This, hasn't this happened before with someone else? I could have sworn it did.. 

"Sis, please!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs, making his voice crack. 

I desperately wanted to do something. To help him- but I didn't have my gear.. or swords.. I'm useless.. and he's going to die in front of me.. 

Corbin reached his free arm out to me, endless tears streaming down his face. 

I tried to form words... but even my voice wasn't working right now. 

The Titans mouth opened wide. It brought its hand up in the sky- ready to drop my brother inside like he was nothing but something to kill. It's eyes told me it was eager to devour him.

It utterly disgusted me. 

It's fingers slightly released his body. 

I tried to scream, tried to move. I couldn't. 

A figure twirled quickly above the Titans nape- so fast that all I could see was the color green. 

Blood poured out of its neck, making it fall lifelessly to the ground. 

Corbin was falling with it, until the figure swooped in and wrapped a singular arm around him- both of them landing safely on top of a roof. 

It all happened so fast- I couldn't entirely comprehend it. 

Until I made eye contact with him. 

That's when my voice came back. 

"Levi?!" 

He took my brother and jumped to the ground, and I hurriedly ran up to give Corbin a tight embrace- filled with relief that he would be okay. 

My fingers trailed along his hair before I broke the hug. "I'm glad you're okay." 

I had to pull myself together and help stop this breach. 

"The bastards are everywhere. We're going to need you, Avery." Levi declared. 

Corbin smiled widely at Levi. "Thank you for saving me, mister!" 

Maybe Levi did have a good side to him. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, seriously. Thank you, Levi." 

"No need for that right now. You have to get to the barracks and gear up." 

I nodded. "Yes, two questions. Who's going to look after Corbin? And How am I going to get there?" 

Another solider flung down from a rooftop next to Levi, who I recognized to be Petra. 

"I'll make sure he is safe. Count on me." She stated, confidently. 

And I trust her, I've worked with Petra before and she's a really capable scout. I whole heartedly believe she will protect him with her life. 

"Thanks, Petra." I glanced back at Levi. 

"So, how am I going to make it safely to the barracks without being crushed or eaten?" 

He sighed, clearing having an idea that he wasn't fond of. 

And I put the pieces together. 

"You've got to be kidding." 

"Enough with the complaints. Deal with it, people's lives are at stake." He harshly reminded, but he was right. 

Even if I hated this stupid idea. 

I groaned, walking over to Levi, tightly snaking my arms around his muscular torso. He used one arm and wrapped it around me, making sure I was secure enough so I wouldn't fall as we glided through the air. 

"What if you have to kill a titan?" 

He replied, cockily. "I'll just have to kill them with one hand." 

-


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi brings Corrina to the barracks so she can help with the titan breach, Only to find out her squad is missing.

Corrina 

"Listen, Levi, I know we hate each other, but, are you trying to kill me?" I yelled over the noises of screams and buildings being crushed. 

"We're almost to the barracks, brat." 

I tightened my hold around Levi's body as we both swung through the air using his ODM gear. I ignored his snarky remark, focusing on calming myself down. 

Corbin almost getting eaten still lingered within my mind, the unwilling image swarming inside. It has me so worked up, I'm distracted from everything else around me. 

Levi and I landed on the ground, in front of the barracks where tons of scouts were frantically running and yelling. 

Subconsciously, I didn't let go of Levi. 

This isn't like me whatsoever. Even when circumstances in my personal life occur, I always am able to put it aside for duty. 

Why did The scene with Corbin have me so deranged? 

He is in good hands now, with Petra. 

"Avery." Levi's harsh tone snapped me from my cluttered thoughts, and I glanced down at him. 

Then I realized I was still holding onto him, so I let go and backed away, and his look of disgust didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, I'm going to go get my gear on, and change." I lowly stated. 

He didn't answer me, his eyes just glared into mine before he turned around and went back into fighting with Titans. 

I began walking towards the crowd of frightened scouts, and then a particular person made my pupils dilate. 

Stephan cocked his head back, and a expression of relief washed over his face. 

He ran over to me quickly, embracing me with a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." He mumbled into my shoulder. 

I appreciated his concern, but my mind was still preoccupied with what was happening inside of the walls. There was no time for hugging, only for killing Titans. 

Placing both my hands on his shoulders, I softly pushed him away from me. "Stephan, I've got to go get geared up. Meet with the others and find Levi's squad." 

Stephan's eyes widened. "I thought.. our squad was with you?" 

My heart sank deep into my stomach. 

But, again, I needed to focus on helping the citizens right now. 

I took a deep breath, remaining collective. "Okay. You find Levi's squad. Petra has Corbin. I'm sure the squad is defending elsewhere." 

"With all due respect, Captain, I'm staying with you. I don't want anything to happen-." 

Angrily, I cut him off. "Stephan, your Captain gave you an order. Do not let your emotions control you. Find Levi and his squad. Help them kill Titans. That is your job." 

He was taken aback by my strict attitude, but, it couldn't be helped. Stephan knows that our first priority is securing the walls. 

"Yes, sorry, Captain." He stuttered, running into the battlefield that is our home. 

Finally, with no distractions, I headed to the barracks. 

-

"You were one tough son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, releasing my grappling hooks from a Titans shoulder, it's blood evaporating off my skin. 

Lots of time had passed, and I haven't came across my squad or Levi's. 

And the people who did survive the attack, were retreating to inside wall rose. 

Things have died down, so I decided to make my way to the gate. 

I scanned around the area as I swung through the air using my ODM gear, making sure to inspect as thoroughly as I could. 

"Avery!" 

My ears perked at the familiar sounding voice, my eyes trailing up to a upcoming roof, that had Levi on top of it. 

I swiftly landed on the roof, approaching Levi as nerves crept inside of me. 

Where was everyone else? Where was Corbin? 

Like he could read my mind, Levi spoke, "That kid and Petra already are inside wall rose." 

My whole body relaxed, knowing he was safe. 

"My squad?" 

Levi's grey eyes refused to make contact with mine, and worry built immensely. 

I stood inches away from him, my fingers tugging on his sleeve jacket to gain his attention. 

"Only Lila and Stephan survived." 

My blood ran cold. 

They were just like family to me. 

Erica. Kyle. Nick. 

And they're gone. 

But, at least Stephan and Lila are okay. 

I have to endure. I have to move on and cherish who are still here. 

"Oh, I see." 

"Let's go, a ton of shit happened that I need to inform you of." Levi said. 

My face upturned quizzically. "Titans breached the walls, and lots of people-." 

"Some brat that's also a cadet is a titan and human half breed." 

Yup, shock defiantly sparked. But, so did interest. 

"Who? What's his name? Is he an enemy?" 

Levi rolled his eyes. "You are with four eyes too much." He complained. 

I scoffed. "Well excuse me for having questions after you sprang something like that on me so smoothly!" 

"Tch, let's just go, you'll get told everything later." 

-

A few weeks have passed, and I've learned a whole lot of confusing and bewildering things. 

That cadet, Eren Jaeger, can somehow transform into a titan. 

However, he uses that power to help us. He sealed the wall using a giant Boulder, and, now, he is apart of Levi's squad. 

Of course, Levi is watching him like a hawk, making sure Eren isn't a enemy in disguise. 

Me, personally, I'm not sure wether he is good or bad. 

But, Levi can take care of him if he is the enemy. 

Everything for now, is as normal as can be. The walls are standing and humanity is still alive. 

My current job is to find new members for my squad, since unfortunately three of them passed away during the attack. 

It feels horrible replacing them, but, it's the way life goes. Their deaths weren't meaningless, that's for sure. 

Since my house was crushed by a rock, Erwin upgraded my office, so that a room is attached to it, accompanied by a small kitchen. 

It's perfect for Corbin and I. He sleeps on the bed, and I take the couch since I don't care where I sleep, as long as I get two hours. 

I have known Petra for awhile now, and she is the sweetest person ever. She promised me she would take care of Corbin, and she did. I owe her so much. 

Currently I'm sat at my desk, overlooking paperwork of the scouts, seeing who is good enough to be in my squad. 

One caught my eye, specifically her last name. 

"Mikasa Ackerman?" I muttered to myself, pondering on if she is related to Levi. 

His sister, maybe? Cousin? 

My body jumped as an sudden bang pounded against my door, followed by a women yelling, "Ouch!" 

The door opened, revealing Hanji smiling widely with loads of paperwork in her hands. 

She shut the door with her foot, inviting herself in my office. Not surprising. 

It didn't stop me from becoming irritated, though. 

"What is it, Hanji? I'm busy searching for new squad members." I reminded. 

"Yes! That must be taking long! But, it will have to wait!" Her cheery voice sang. 

I sighed with annoyance. "Why?" 

"You will temporarily be joining Levi's squad, you're being assigned to watch over Eren! We need the best two scouts doing this, of course! 

By her face, she's probably assuming I'm happy with the commanders order. 

But, no. I can feel my blood boiling, rage consuming me whole. 

It feels as if I'm being downgraded. I had my very own squad, and now I'm being stuck in one. 

With Levi, of all people. The one person I hate most in the world. 

It's like a nightmare. 

My hand fisted into a ball and I slammed it down on my desk, startling Hanji. 

"This, is unbelievable!" 

"Wha- how? Erwin thinks only you and Levi can handle it!" Hanji protested. 

I chuckled. "I went from having my own squad, to being put into Levi's! And you know how much hatred I have for him! What's going to happen to Stephan and Lila? Are they being taken from me too?" 

Hanji sighed and set down her papers on my desk. 

"No. This is only temporary, like I said. You only have to be there for a little awhile, to assure Eren won't use his transformation to wipe us out. After you and Levi come to that agreement, you maybe leave Eren to Levi and come back to search for your new squad members. Stephan and Lila will be joining you, by the way." 

Taking it all in, I settled down. 

Putting up with Levi is irritating, but, this job can only be done by us. That I know. 

And I still have my own squad. It's temporary. 

"Fine." I groaned, as Hanji clapped her hands and smiled. 

"Great! I'll let Erwin and Levi know!" 

Great. 

-


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits Corrina. It doesn’t turn out well.

Corrina 

I leave with Levi's squad tomorrow, to an old headquarters located in the outer region of wall Rose. 

And I'm not looking forward to spending those days with Levi. His squad, sure. They're all nice and never speak poorly towards me, like he does. And I respect them for that. 

At least Stephan and Lila are able to join me, so I'm not completely alone. I'm sure Hanji will stop by to talk to Eren about some of her experiments as well. 

Corbin sleepily rubbed his eyes as he came out of the bedroom, a guilty expression forming on my face. I haven't told him I'm leaving yet, he has been through so much recently and I want to stay here to comfort him. But, I can't. 

He huffed, "A mission already?" 

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Corb. Something came up." 

Corbin fake smiled, "Oh, that's cool. What are you doing?" 

"I have to watch over someone with Levi. I can't really say too much." I responded. 

His eyes then brightened. "The one who saved me? You should bring him around more just like Aunt Hanji!" 

Hearing him talk about Levi that way, I couldn't find it in me to tell him the truth. He would be upset, like I was when I found out Levi wasn't a good person. 

"Yeah, sure." I lied, but, Corbin grinned. 

"I look up to him, ya know! He saved me, and brought you to get your gear! I want to be a soldier like him one day!" He beamed. 

His words made the scene flash in my mind, reminding me that Levi did save his life. If it wasn't for him, Corbin would not be here anymore. 

But, he had too. He didn't do it because he cares about me, hell, Levi doesn't even know I have a brother. 

He did it because it's his job, so it doesn't change my mind about who he is as a person. 

"That's good, Corbin." I managed to say. 

Corbin stood in front of my desk and tapped his fingernails on the wood lightly, causing me to assume he wanted something. 

"Anything you need?" I asked. 

"Some tea?" 

I glanced down at my exponential amount of paperwork, and then back to Corbin's pleading eyes, so I sighed and decided that I should make him some tea. 

"Thanks!" 

"Mhm." I simply replied, walking into the kitchen, filling a kettle with water before placing it on top of the stove. After turning the burner on, I leaned against the table that was in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for the water to warm. 

Then a loud knock sounded on the door, making me groan from being torn from my paperwork once more. 

"I got it!" Corbin announced as he ran to answer whoever it was. 

All I could hear was mere muffles, Corbin's voice and another man's voice, but it was too quiet for me to pinpoint who is was. 

The kettle screeched, so as the person could find me, I finished preparing the tea. 

I also poured a third cup, because I assumed the person was Stephan, since we never got to go out to dinner. He's probably here to see if I still am interested. 

Two pairs of footsteps halted behind me. 

"Corbin, it's done." 

He came up to the counter and grabbed it, giving me a quick thanks. He immediately returned behind me, to where Stephan most likely was. 

I picked up his tea, turning around to hand it to him. And my face and heart dropped. 

"Not happy to see me, are we?" Levi sneered, taking the cup of steamy liquid from my hands. 

"Tell me some stories about your missions, Mister Levi!" Corbin cheerfully suggested. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of annoyance, "Corbin, he's here to discuss the new mission." 

Corbin tugged on his sleeve. "Just one?" 

Sighing, I ruffled through his blonde hair and shook my head. "Not today, sorry." 

His nose crinkled and his cheekbones blushed, "Stop it, Sis." 

"Fine. Go to the bedroom, we have to talk about things without interruptions." 

Levi's expression was dull, and I could tell he was irritated with Corbin. 

"Okay." He lowly answered, disappearing into the bedroom. 

I glared at Levi, not muttering a word as I returned to my seat at my desk. He followed, pulling up a chair on the opposite side. 

"You forgot your tea." He stated.

"No appetite." 

"It's a drink." 

"Not thirsty." 

Levi smirked, knowing his presence alone bothered me, and that only added more annoyance inside. 

"Just get on with it." 

"Tch," 

Levi sipped the tea, then placed it on my desk. 

"Not bad." He mumbled. "Okay, so about Eren Jaeger. We don't know if he's siding with the Titans, and just putting on an act. For this mission, you need to be watching his every move, every second of the day. That means no distractions, I know your boyfriend will be there." 

Boyfriend? Does he mean Stephan? 

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"That coward who's named Stephan? It doesn't ring a bell?" 

That comment made me angry. 

"He isn't a coward. Don't talk about him like that." I demanded. 

He snickered. "Well I don't care if he is or not, but, don't let him distract you during this mission. Or he gets my repercussions." 

I scoffed, "So if he talks to me, you're going to beat him up?" 

"Maybe." 

He really knows how to make my mood turn sour. He manipulates my already bothered state and is able to make it worse. 

I hate it.

"Is that all? If so, leave." I ordered, digging my fingernails into the wooded desk. 

He then slammed down stacked papers. "Fill these out." 

"I have so many other things to fill out-." 

"And you can't handle something as simple as writing a few words down?" He interrupted with a scold. 

And my short temper is wearing thin. 

"Get out! I don't want to deal with your insults, snarky words and comments about people I care about! I swear, you don't give a shit about anyone but, yourself." I snapped, standing up abruptly. 

Levi's grey eyes then narrowed, shooting daggers at me laced with venom. 

I walked to the door, tapping it with my foot harshly, signaling him to go. 

He stood up, a intimidating expression formed on his face. 

When he got to the door, I moved and leaned on the wall, but instead of exiting, he quickly placed both of his hands on either side of my head, caging me in. 

His eyes bore into mine, but I wasn't scared by him. If he was going to hit me, I would most definitely defend myself. 

"I want to give you.. my repercussions." He lowly hissed, eyes never breaking contact from mine. 

"Yeah?" I glared right back. 

"Then do it." 

-


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrina is distracted by Levi’s words and behavior. She goes on a date with Stephan, only to leave and visit Levi’s office.

Corrina 

"Then do it," I challenged, watching his eyebrow raise from giving him the same energy he was giving me, not letting him dominate or intimidate me. 

While he was taken aback, my right hand balled into a fist, quickly swinging at his face, but, he was somehow faster than me. 

Levi blocked my punch with his hand, almost as if I had zero strength compared to him. Which only made me want to fight him more. 

He pinned my arm against the wall and wasted no time doing the same to the other, it happened all at once so I wasn't able to stop him. 

I glared viciously into his grey eyes, still showing no defeat. 

"You're not going to hit me, Levi?" I taunted. 

His jaw clenched as his grip on my wrists grew tighter, causing a painful ache to emit. 

If I can get him to hit me, that would allow me an opening. 

So, I kept going. 

"What? Not following through with your word? That seems cowardly, don't you think?" 

The expression on his face told me he was down right livid. I could tell he wanted to hit me, so why wasn't he? 

"You never know when to shut that damn mouth of yours, do you, Avery?" He retorted through gritted teeth. 

I smirked. 

"It looks like you don't know when to either." 

His grip once again, toughened. The strain it was causing almost made me cringe. 

"That's the thing about you, Avery. Everything that comes out of your mouth is shit. You would probably be tolerable if you didn't talk at all." 

His hypocritical words made me furious. 

I wriggled under his grasp, attempting to move my arms from the tight hold he had on me, but, to no avail. 

Levi retreated my arms for a second before slamming them on the wall, earning a low gasp of pain from me. 

My blue eyes linked back to his. 

"Another thing," he muttered, grey eyes trailing down my face, which was still a scowl. 

"You are all talk. You say you're strong, but, here you are, unable to break free." 

Anger kept building inside of me, however, I couldn't move my arms. If only he tried something, I would be able to fight back. 

I looked down to my feet, an idea unraveling in my mind. 

"Don't insinuate that I'm weak." I spat, using all my strength from my leg to knee Levi on his thigh. 

He didn't move. 

"Tch," 

He kneed me back, right in the middle of my stomach. 

The shooting pain alone caused me to gasp, and it felt like all the oxygen in my lungs had been ripped out of me. 

Levi let go of my arms, letting me fall to the ground. My hands immediately went to my stomach, holding onto it as the ache spread throughout it. 

I heavily inhaled as a cough emerged from the back of my throat, attempting to catch my breath. 

Even so, my persistence didn't falter. 

Ignoring the pain and my staggered breathing, I pushed myself off from the floor and stood up, giving Levi a smile. 

"I'm not weak." I stated. 

His face stayed unmoving, but I know that he didn't expect me to pick myself up after that blow to my stomach. 

The sound of a door opening caught my attention, my eyes darting to glance at Corbin who seemed worried. 

"Are you okay, Sis?" 

I fixed my posture and to the best of my abilities pretended that nothing happened. 

"What? Yes, I'm okay." I chuckled. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought I heard a bang." 

"Avery tripped and fell." Levi chimed in, and knowing Corbin he would believe him and drop it. 

He giggled. "Really?" 

I nodded. 

Corbin approached Levi, beaming up at him. "So is my sister in your squad now, mister Levi?" 

Before Levi could say something negative to him, I interrupted instantly. 

"Leave him alone, Corbin. I said that we needed to talk by ourselves." 

Levi glanced down with a straight face. "She is, only for a little." 

I cocked my head to him, shocked that he didn't talk bad about me to Corbin. 

"That's so cool! Are you going to visit often like Hanji and Stephan?" Corbin pried, making me irritated. 

I don't want him to get his hopes up about Levi. He got attached to Hanji and Stephan so quickly, and it would crush him to know who Levi truly is. 

But, I can't pretend to like him. I won't let Corbin think Levi is apart of his life.

"No, he's not." I deadpanned, watching his face drop. 

"But, I thought you said-." 

"Corbin, just go to the room, please." I ordered calmly, not wanting to take my anger out on him. 

He was just a kid that was inspired by Levi. And he believes he and I are friends, and that makes him want to befriend Levi as well. 

Possibly would come to think of him like family, like he does with Hanji. 

That won't happen. 

Levi stayed silent, unsure of what to say. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Bye, mister Levi." Corbin mumbled before walking back into the room. 

I sighed, diverting my attention back to Levi. 

"Leave." 

He didn't mutter a word. And he left. 

Spending this mission with him is going to be my personal hell.

-

After that whole occurrence with Levi, I decided I should take a break from paperwork and from my overwhelming angered emotions. 

I owed Stephan a dinner, so here I am, dressed up and out eating with him. 

I'm wearing a simple black thin strapped dress that stopped at the middle of my thighs, covered with a short matching jacket. My hair was down, a slight curl to it. 

He was dressed up too, a blue button up top with dress pants that were black. His ash blonde hair was pushed back, a new look for him. 

The eatery that we were at wasn't that fancy, but still, this was a date. 

I was trying to enjoy the night with him. And for some unknown reason I didn't feel anything other than friends towards him. 

Stephan is good looking, kind hearted, and funny. But, annoyingly, I can't find any romantic feelings for him. 

And all I could think about was how rage filled I was because of Levi. How he called me weak, was hypocritical, that damn emotionless straight face. 

How he has my little brother fooled. 

Thinking about him makes my stomach nastily churn. Not to mention it still hurts from when he kneed me earlier. 

He drives me insane. 

"Corrina?" 

Stephan's voice snapped me from my thoughts. 

"Hm? Sorry." 

He gave a small smile. "You seem distracted and worked up, what's wrong?" 

"It's nothing." I blandly lied. 

"Are you sure? Because I'm-." 

His words vanished into muffles as Levi's voice echoed through my head. 

"You don't know when to shut that damn mouth of yours, do you, Avery?" 

Who does he think he is? Levi never has anything positive to say, and yet he told me I'd be tolerable if I shut my mouth. 

Maybe he should shut his. Maybe I can somehow make him shut up for once. 

I abruptly stood up, catching Stephan off guard. But, I was too preoccupied with wanting to scream at Levi and actually put my hands on him. 

"Corr-."

"Sorry, I have to settle something. Let's catch up at headquarters tomorrow." 

Before he could reply, I stormed out of the eatery and walked to my destination with zero disruptions in a beeline. 

Once I got to his office door, I knocked harshly, then let myself in. 

I slammed the door, glaring at Levi and he was doing the same. 

"You know, you need to shut your mouth too, Ackerman." 

Adrenaline pumped through me, the only emotion I felt during this moment was overpowered rage. It boiled my blood, made me want to beat Levi until he couldn't move. 

"I shut you up earlier, I can do it again." Levi threatened, standing up from his chair. 

I chuckled. 

"No. Kicking me, punching me, none of that will make me quiet." 

He walked towards me, stopping only a few inches away. 

"Looks like you may have to try something else." I continued.

"And you? You think you will be able to lay a finger on me?" 

"I might have to try something else , too."   
-


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrina has an insane idea of how to shut Levi up. Will she go through with it?

Corrina's adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, her entire body and mind blinded by utter rage from Levi. 

She wanted to shut him up. To keep his mouth from spouting out vile words about her and her squad. 

But- the how was the problem. Corrina didn't know what to do in this moment- time had stopped as she began thinking just how to make him be quiet for once in his life. 

And Levi, he was also pumping with anger from Corrina. 

How she always bickers back, how she thinks she is better than everyone else, how immature of a Captain she is. How she had the audacity to barge in his office without a say from him. 

Corrina had an intrusive thought- a random one that could work if she attempted it- but- it would probably result in a mayhem of confusion. 

However, the thick tension could be cut with a knife. Sliced in half like butter. 

Their eyes bore into each other's- faces just inches away from one another- and Corrina thought maybe if she closed the space, it would take him aback and he would finally lay off from her. 

It was a crazy idea. Simply because Corrina didn't have any feelings for Levi- not even a piece of her just wanted to be friends. 

So, why did that pop into her mind? 

Right, to shut him up. It quite literally would stop him from speaking- from putting her down negatively. 

That's why she thought it. That was the only reason. 

"Did you figure it out yet?" Levi muttered, quirking a brow. 

Corrina had became absent minded- as her hand traveled up Levi's neck and grabbed it just below his jaw- like they had minds of their own. 

Her fingernails dug into his flesh, blue eyes never ripping away from grey. 

Levi felt her hand, and froze. Was she going to try and choke him out? That would be foolish if so, because he's able to counter anything she attempts. 

But, the touch of her skin on his caused him to shutter, the foreignness of Corrina's hand on his neck, making him feel something... weird.. that he couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

She leaned in- ever so slightly. "Mhm. I figured it out." 

Now Levi was confused. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He wasn't used to- being touched like this, because she wasn't tightening her grasp. She wasn't trying to get him unconscious. 

He was... silent. 

Corrina took notice how Levi was unmoved, not a word coming from his mouth. And she felt a rush of success that she was able to make him speechless. And she didn't even have to follow through with the entire plan- thank god. 

He wouldn't understand, if she kissed him. Corrina was just going to do it to stun him into being quiet. But, her touch was enough to do so. 

She darkly chuckled, squeezing Levi's throat before tearing her arm away from him, which snapped him from his fuzzy wave of confusion. 

Levi glared hard at her, this entire moment flashing through his brain. He realized she got what she wanted, and he let her because he wasn't used to that form of skin to skin contact. 

"Told you. Never underestimate me, Ackerman." 

He was boiling with anger. Blood hot and body fuming. 

Nobody gets under his skin like she does. Nobody can make him this irritable and maddened. 

She's impulsive. Short tempered. Always has to get the last word. Too damn persistent. Never can remain calm or silent. 

That irks Levi to the bone. 

Levi abruptly took Corrina's neck into a harsh and tight grasp- yanking her forward so again, they were separated only by a couple inches. 

Corrina's eyes widened at the sudden aggressiveness, shocked at how quick he had taken the upper hand. Her neck dully aches under his hand- her breathing becoming staggered. 

"Make me angry once during this mission, and I'm going to punish you thoroughly. You can ask Eren Jaeger what it feels like." Levi spat, pushing Corrina away using her neck. 

She ignored the pain, and his threat all together.

Corrina spun around, walking to the door as she cocked her head back to glance at him. 

"Hm, looking forward to it." She countered, his words not frightening her a bit. 

"Tch," is all he replied with. 

She walked out of his office with a satisfied smile. 

——

"Why can't you try to get along? Your personalities seem to have some resemblance!" Hanji's rather joyful voice pointed out. 

Corrina had no interest in befriending him. 

"Yeah, no, that won't happen." 

Hanji poured three glasses of freshly made tea, calling out to Corbin that it was ready before she directed her attention back to Corrina. 

She handed the blonde the cup of steamy tea, and she accepted it with a low thanks. 

The brunette sighed. "Listen, this rivalry with Levi has gone on for many years now. Maybe you both can have a calm discussion and talk out your differences." 

Corrina pondered for a moment, but, she couldn't see a reason why to do that. 

"Why do you care so much if he and I are friends?" She asked, her tone a little irritated. 

Corbin ran into the kitchen, staying for a brief second as Hanji handed him his cup of tea. 

"Thanks, Aunty." He waved as he disappeared into the bedroom. 

Hanji widely smiled at her blonde friend. "I know everything about you. And believe it or not, I also know a ton about Levi. On the outside, it appears that he is incapable of showing emotion, or only shows one, which is intimidating to most people. But, he's still human. Just because he doesn't show it, doesn't mean he doesn't feel it." Hanji placed her hands on Corrina's. "You don't show your emotions either. Yet, you've been through a shit ton of things. So has he." 

Corrina had never thought about that before- the comparisons. Or the fact that Levi had been through his own hell, like she had been. Like everyone. 

Rage had clouded her for years. And even now, she feels too much aversion towards him - making her not want to care. 

But, she can't deny that Hanji may have a point. 

"I get it," Corrina held onto Hanji's hands. "But, even so, I can't find it in me... to try and be friends with him. He's said and done too many things. Words that stuck with me only to repeat in my head. Actions that cause me to want to hit him back." 

Corrina shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"Just how am I supposed to drop that, all he did, and forgive him?" 

Hanji dropped to her knees, running her index finger through Corrina's loose blonde hair- a look of condolence spread on her face. 

"Yes, he can be tough. But, he has a heart. I've witnessed him, not be so stoic before. On this mission, try to view him differently than you always have. See him as the person I'm describing. And if you want to attempt to make amends, do it. If you don't, then you don't have too. Okay, babes?" 

Corrina was able to smile, thinking over and analyzing her friends words. And she was somehow persuaded. 

But- she found it unlikely that she could see what Hanji does. Frankly, she didn't want to see him as a good person. 

Levi was Levi- vile, aggressive, stoic, and rude. 

However, she would try. For Hanji- not for any other reason. Mainly to stop her from encouraging a impossible friendship all the time. 

"Okay." Corrina lowly agreed. 

Hanji jumped up and clapped. "Yes, that's the spirit! Now- I'm sleeping over, too tired to do anything else!" 

Corrina chuckled. "You seem full of energy." 

Hanji laughed along with her. "Am I taking the couch with you?!" 

The blonde usually was uncomfortable with other people being close to her, or touching her, but, Hanji was sometimes rarely an exception. Besides Corbin, of course. 

But, she was feeling rather content tonight due to Hanji's presence. So, she didn't find it in her to mind at all. 

"Yeah, looks like we're sharing." 

Hanji smiled. 

"Well, get some rest! You leave tomorrow morning, at dawn!" 

-


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrina spends the morning with Hanji, before she heads to the barracks. 
> 
> When she is betrayed by someone, Levi steps in.

Corrina dazily shifted on the stiff couch, a heavy weight crushing the bottom half of her body. 

The uncomfortableness peeled her eyes open, to see Hanji starring directly into her eyes with wide ones, her head a bit lifted off of Corrina's lower stomach. 

She got startled, not expecting her friend to be wide awake lying on her lower stomach. She must have moved while they were asleep, Corrina thought. 

The blonde awkwardly patted Hanji's head, showing a brief smile before glancing at the time. 

It was only five o'clock. That gave Corrina an hour to get ready for today, something she wasn't looking forward too. 

"Mornin' sunshine!" Hanji loudly beamed, causing Corrina to groan since she was freshly woken up. 

She shifted her legs so that they could dangle off the couch as she rubbed her eyes to gain some energy, so Hanji made it easier and got off from her. 

"Morning." Corrina lowly replied. 

Hanji jumped off the couch, her usual energetic self caused the blonde to chuckle. She never knew how Hanji could be so full of life right after she wakes up. 

"You shower, I'll wake up Corbin." Hanji nicely suggested, to which Corrina smiled and nodded with agreement, appreciative of her friend. 

Hanji approached Corbin's room, knocking obnoxiously, purposefully to wake Corbin out of his slumber. 

She then entered the room, swinging the door open before plopping down at the end of the young kids bed, watching as he shifted a little. 

"Corbin Avery! It's time to wake up!" Hanji announced as he shot his eyes open, sitting up with a frown. 

"Aunt Hanji, you stayed over?" He groggily asked, still in a sleepy state. 

She playfully scoffed, "Is that shocking to you?!" 

He chuckled. "Not at all." 

Corbin stretched out his arms, a sudden spark igniting inside of his blue eyes. 

"Hey, you know that Sis is joining Mister Levi's squad, right?" 

Hanji smiled. "Yes, I know. Why so much excitement?" 

She genuinely was interested, she loved Corbin like he was her real nephew. Hanji always wanted to know what was on his mind. 

"He saved my life, and since then I've admired him as a scout!" Then, his jittery mood faded away. "But, I think my sister and him don't get along. She thinks I'm dense, I guess." 

Hanji furrowed her eyebrows, "Did she tell you they don't get along?" 

"No. I heard them fighting the other night, followed by a loud bang. It sounded like someone hit the wall hard, so I checked it out. My sister was in pain, I could tell, but, she tried hiding it from me." He explained, and Hanji nodded. 

"Well, I don't think Corrina thinks you're dense. She knows how much you want to be a scout like Levi, so if she told you about how they don't get along, you would lose the person you look up too." 

Corbin pondered on that, sighing and understanding what his sisters intentions were. 

"Yeah, that makes sense." He paused for a moment, unsure wether to ask what he wanted too or not. He decided to ask anyways, what's the worse that could happen? 

"Why don't they like each other?" 

Hanji hesitated, not wanting to cause problems for her blonde friend and Corbin, maybe it's best if she talks to him about it. 

"I shouldn't say much, it's not my place. I also don't want you to hate Levi, and I know Corrina doesn't either. That's why she lied." Hanji finished with a toothy grin. 

Corbin was disappointed he wouldn't know why his sister dislikes Levi, because he puts family before anyone. However, he too does not want to pick another person to admire, Levi inspired him that day, and since then he has worked harder, longer hours, to become top in his class. So that, one day he could be as good as Levi. Or even better. 

Patting the bed, she stood up. "Corrina is in the shower, your turn after!" 

He nodded. 

-

After Corrina's shower, she said her goodbyes to her younger brother, and to Hanji, and made her way to the barracks to meet up with Levi. 

And she was already bubbling with irritation and anger. 

The two of them have been getting much more rougher with each other lately, with words and physical contact. And it drives her mind crazy, everything about Levi is sour to her. 

But, the words Hanji spoke to her were stuck, and she did say she would try to see him the way her brunette friend did. 

Even if it sent her to the brink of insanity. Because Corrina didn't want to see the raven haired bastard as anything other than her rival, and enemy. She hated him, his words, his aggressiveness. Everything. 

She wasn't sure why she didn't entirely want it to stop. He caused her so much stress, and pain, but, for some reason, the thought of it stopping felt utterly weird and different. 

Her and Levi getting along? Being friends? It seemed highly impossible. 

Maybe there was a hint of normalcy to it, and Corrina liked when things were completely normal. If they befriended, her life would change. Perhaps deep down, change scares her. 

Corrina would never acknowledge that, though. Her drive of stubbornness is too exponential. 

For Hanji's sake, she would try. Even if it's the bare minimum, she was sure Hanji would be satisfied. Even she doesn't expect Corrina to go through with it. 

The blonde continued walking until she got to the horse stables, where she saw a group of people already getting ready to leave. 

A young kid, about fifteen, approached her with a smile. She recognized him instantly to be Eren Jaeger. 

"Good morning, Captain!" He saluted professionally, making Corrina laugh. 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, returning his arms to his sides. 

"I'm not like Levi, you don't have to do that every time you see me." The blonde reassured, making Eren relax. 

She then saw Levi from the corner of her eye. Heating temper rose within her, just by the sight of him. Something only Levi can make happen. 

"Jaeger, I didn't say you could stop cleaning!" Levi shouted, causing Eren to flinch and frantically run back inside the stables. 

Corrina rolled her eyes, already forgetting what she planned to do; see Levi from Hanji's perspective. Anger blinds her quickly, and there's almost no going back when that occurs. 

"Avery, go get your horse ready." He strictly ordered. 

"You're not my captain." She retorted back. 

Levi stepped forward. "Is that so? Well, Erwin put me in charge ahead of you." 

The blonde balled her hands into tight fists, fed up with the commanders orders. with Levi's tone, as well. 

All she wanted was to be better than him. She wanted his spot. And yet, she continues to be put behind him, with everything. 

Which sometimes makes her doubt her strength and abilities as a scout. But, then, she reminded herself that, that's what Levi wants. 

She shook all her self doubts away, never going to let Levi win in that aspect. 

Corrina exhaled harshly and walked to the stables, and as she entered she made eye contact with Stephan. 

And she remembered how she was so pissed off at Levi, making her storm out of dinner. She felt horrible, stomach churning in knots, hoping that he wasn't upset. 

She then noticed that Eren had left, probably with his horse. So, they were alone. 

"Hey," She smiled at him, reluctant when he returned a smile of his own. 

"Morning, Captain." His voice was low, almost sounding shaky. 

He was upset. 

Corrina tugged on his sleeve, his eyes meeting with hers, which were apologetic. 

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. Something came up and-." 

"Does that something have to do with Levi?" He interrupted with a snark. 

The blonde thickly swallowed, not knowing what to say. She knew now that he wasn't just upset, he was pissed. And she didn't blame him. But, at the same time, she pondered on why he assumed it had to do with Levi. 

"Yes, he and I got into a fight, and this time used violence, and it distracted me all night long. I couldn't calm down unless I confronted him. And I know that's not an excuse, and it was a shit thing to do-." 

Stephan gritted his teeth, not letting her finish her scrambled apology. 

"I think that you're lying straight through your teeth." He snapped. 

Corrina grew offended, and rather taken aback by his unusual disparate behavior. This wasn't like him at all. 

"I don't-." 

He stepped inches away from her, gripping the hem of her shirt tightly, yanking her body forwards. 

She was too stunned to stop him. 

"You always seem to be with him. I think the whole hating each other thing is an act, because you're dating him, aren't you? That would explain why you guys constantly see each other, even when you don't have paperwork or job duties." 

Corrina was shocked at his own conclusion, when none of it was right. Them seeing one another even though they don't have to, is because they're fighting about something. 

"You have the wrong idea, just relax yourself." It was half calm, and half a warning. 

Even if Stephan previously was kind and loyal, he's stepping out of line by yelling at her and putting his hands on her. She is still his Captain, and she knows when to preform repercussions. 

He didn't falter. He grasp on her shirt only got tighter, knuckles turning white. And his face was washed over with anger. 

"Stephan, I'm giving you five seconds to relax yourself." 

He chuckled, "Or what? You've never disciplined me before, and frankly, I don't think you have it in you." 

His choice of words made the blonde feel betrayed inside. She completely understands how upset he is with her, but, this, it's too much. 

All it took was one more aggressive tug, his face mere millimeters away, as she lost control of her composure. 

Corrina drew back her fist and plummeted his face, knuckles smashing harshly into his cheek, jolting him backwards, stumbling on his feet. 

She was confused and hurt, but ultimately rage filled at her scout for crossing the line. This was something she never saw coming. 

Stephan soothed his cheek with his hand, smiling slyly at his Captain. "Why so defensive? Is it because I'm right?" 

He just wouldn't stop. And it only made her angrier. 

Corrina stomped forwards, kicking Stephan deeply in his stomach. He wheezed and coughed, falling down onto his knees. 

"Hey, hey, what's all the commotion in here?" Levi asked as he walked in, scanning the scene before him, understanding the situation instantly. 

"Captain Levi! I don't know what happened, I just asked her on another date, and she snapped psychotically!" Stephan lied with fake anguish, clutching his stomach with over exaggeration. 

Levi raised a brow, grey eyes trailing up to glance at the blonde. 

And now he was playing innocent. It made her feel sick, realizing who Stephan truly was. All the nice words, actions, were all an act. 

"Is that true, Avery? Wouldn't be a surprise to me, that is, if it wasn't your boyfriend." 

And Levi was making it worse. 

"He isn't my boyfriend," She snarled, gazing up to look Levi in the eye. "And he was the one who started it." 

Stephan shook his head. "She's lying! You know how crazy she is!" 

"Look, Levi. I would admit if my short temper got the best of me. But, I assure you, all I did was apologize for leaving dinner early. He then got so mad at me, going as far as yanking me forward by my shirt. He put his hands on his Captain, and I disciplined him." 

Corrina wasn't sure who he would believe. All she could do was stand there, look into his eyes, trying to convince him it wasn't her. 

"You did what?" Levi glanced down at Stephan, and that's when Corrina knew he believed her. 

But, Stephan, he had thought Levi was addressing Corrina, and smiled with satisfaction. 

Levi bent down to the ash-blonde scout's level, gripping a chunk of his hair to tilt his head sideways, so they were face to face. 

He gulped. 

"I asked you a question." Levi fumed. 

"I.. she... I just got angry because I thought something... and took it out on her.. I didn't mean to get that carried away." Stephan stuttered, blatantly scared by Levi's intimidating demeanor. 

That's when Corrina smirked, ready to see how this unfolds. She knows how much Levi despises when a scout disrespects a Captain. 

"Tch, you disgust me." 

Levi then stood up, and suddenly kicked Stephan, not once but three times, back to back. 

He was coughing, wheezing, spitting out chunks of thick blood, and Corrina didn't care. For once, she wouldn't yell at Levi for being this way to one of her squad members. 

Loud footsteps could be heard from behind, coming to a stop as the person made it inside of the stables. 

"What's going on?" 

It was Lila. 

Corrina spun around and smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. Tell everyone to get on their horses, Levi and I will be out in a minuet." 

Lila didn't seem convinced that it was 'nothing' since she had perfect view of Stephan lying on the ground covered with wounds that leaked red liquid. 

But, she wouldn't ever disobey her captain, to which she assumed that Stephan had, and that's why he's in this predicament. 

"On it!" Lila replied as she ran out of the stables. 

Corrina looked down at the battered scout, not feeling an ounce of pity for him. He brought this on himself, due to jealousy, the blonde decided. That's probably why he made up all those assumptions about her and Levi. 

"Let's go, we need to get to the old headquarters to start observing Jaeger." Levi informed as he cleaned off his shoe with a white cloth. 

The blonde nodded, proceeding to get out her horse. As she did, she realized how defensive Levi had gotten towards Stephan upon hearing what he did, but, she shook it off, concluding he did so because he’s the captain, and a scout put his hands on another. 

Levi's squad, including Corrina and Lila, rode their horses to the headquarters, 

Not knowing what was to come. 

-


End file.
